Hungarfen
Hungarfen is a large nature elemental, and the first boss of The Underbog in Coilfang Reservoir. General Information *Level (Normal): 65 (Elite) *Level (Heroic): 72 (Elite) *Location: First encounter in The Underbog *Type: Elemental *Map Location Attacks and Abilities *Underbog Mushrooms: Spawn at random locations on the platform and immediately begin to grow in size. After a few seconds they explode and release a Spore Cloud that lasts 20 seconds. The cloud inflicts 360 nature damage every 2 second. This can stack up to 5 times. *Foul Spores: At 20% health he roots himself and projects an AoE poison cloud which hits for between 400 and 600 damage every second. Hungarfen is then healed for 4x the damage done. 15 yard radius. Side Note Collecting the Underspore Frond will aggro Hungarfen. Strategies All party members must keep an eye out for Underbog Mushrooms and move away from them, including the tank!!! For the first 80% this is a basic tank and spank fight, With the exception that the tank must move Hungarfen around to avoid the Underbog Mushrooms. The Mushrooms will spawn through out the fight, make sure to stay alert and move when one is near you. When he hits 20% he will begin using Foul Spores. ALL party members, including the tank, should move away from Hungarfen so no one takes damage from the AoE, and he doesn't heal himself. (He heals based on the damage he does to nearby party members, so back off and burn) Burn him down as fast as possilbe, at roughly 10% or after a certain time, he releases from Foul Spores. Usually runs right to the tank, just continue to avoid the Underbog Mushrooms until he is dead. On heroic mode, he hits the tank for around 2,200 per melee attack. The Mushrooms also spawn at an increased rate in bursts, sometimes at a rate of 1 per second for around 15 seconds, then slowing down to the normal mushroom spawn rate. Turning on enemy nameplates can assist you in spotting them, as the nameplate will show up long before the mushroom becomes visible. The Foul Spores portion is identical to normal mode. NOTE: The two Bog Giants aren't linked to the boss in any way, it's very recommended to pull them seperately. However they are linked together, so be prepared for a double tank or someone to off tank the added one. You can also treat one of them the same as drakki in UBRS, where a hunter or frost mage kites one of the Bog Giants away from the party (jumping off the cliff forces the giant to take the long road to follow you). They move very slowly and are easy to kite as long as you produce enough aggro at the beginning with a fireball/distracting shot to compensate for healing on the first one. After the first giant is killed either use iceblock or feign death to have him go back to the group. The Bog Giant pull is very tough on heroic mode. Either kite one away, which is hard because they cannot be slowed, or maximize DPS to eliminate one before the stacking "grow" buff (15% damage increase, stackable, reapplies around once every 20 seconds) grows unmanagable. Loot (Normal) Loot (Heroic) External Links *AmpWoW *Video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ixeDZCWmzRU Category:Fungal Giants Category:Bosses Category:Instance:Coilfang Reservoir